1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that allow for making various suggestions relating to content data based on an condition in which a user views the content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and/or a cable television proliferates and the content business grows, it has become important to provide information and/or present content data selected from among massive information and/or content data based on the taste of each user and conditions of the situation in various scenes of daily life. Various methods have been implemented to achieve the above-described task.
There has been the technology referred to as collaborative filtering disclosed in “P. Resnick, N. Iacovou, M. Suchak, P. Bergstrom, and J. Ried 1. “GroupLens?: Open Architecture for Collaborative Filtering of Netnews.” Conference on Computer Supported Cooperative Work, pp. 175-186, 1994”. According to the collaborative filtering, a different user who reacts in the same way as a target user is determined based on the purchase histories and/or the action histories of a plurality of users. Then, a commodity product the target user had not experienced is recommended based on the history of the determined different user.
Consequently, the target user can receive recommendation for an unpurchased commodity product. Particularly, the target user can receive recommendation for a commodity product which is purchased and highly evaluated by a different user who reacts in the same way as the target user.
Thus, recommendation for a commodity product, which is attained through the collaborative filtering is effective for a user determining whether or not the commodity product should be purchased.